Sin quererlo, quiero que vuelvas
by Lolo18
Summary: Para Kushina las cosas no habían salido exactamente como se había imaginado que serían. Era como un castigo tener que asistir a la boda de su cuñado, que terminaba siendo el hermano del amor de su vida, Minato. No sabía cómo terminó en medio del infierno, entre un vómito y la deuda de cinco mil dólares. Y lo peor, es que él parecía disfrutar el drama. Fic intercambio.


Esta historia es para el intercambio de fics, en el tercer aniversario del Club Irresistiblemente Naranja, que va dedicada a Shintaro Kirasagi.

Quisiera hacer una acotación especial para agradecer a mi novio que me dejó utilizar su nombre y el de mi cuñado. Goichi Kawasoe, mi cuñado. Y Kenji Kawasoe, mi novio.

Esta historia es algo especial para mí, es algo así como la antesala a mi segundo libro. ¡Espero que la disfruten!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sin quererlo, quiero que vuelvas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"…_Te iré a buscar, preguntaré en los bares y en los aeropuertos, en la estación de tren donde lanzabas besos al marcharte lejos."_

_-Funambulista -_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

La cosa no había salido exactamente como lo hubiese querido. Bueno, si quería volver a verlo, pero no del brazo de otra, y menos tan pegado a ella como para querer comérsela viva.

_Cálmate Kushina. _

Estaba en la séptima copa de un martini, en la boda de mi cuñado. ¡Hurra por mi cuñado! Lamentablemente era el hermano del gran amor de mi vida. Creo que una octava copa no me caería mal.

El mesonero con cara de preocupación me traía un trago por trago, hasta le escuché preguntar si estaba bien. Pero no, no estaba bien. Quería emborracharme hasta el punto de olvidar el sitio donde me encontraba, y yo no era de las que bebía, de hecho, ni me gustaba la bebida. Todo por el estúpido de Minato que se pavoneaba por mi frente mostrando a su novia como un trofeo de futbol.

Me bebí el martini de un solo trago y llame al mesonero para que me trajera otro. Ahora que lo veía de perfil, el hombre no estaba mal. En sí, era muy guapo. Tenía el cabello negro largo, hasta el cuello, los ojos enigmáticamente negros, una sonrisa bonita y un buen cuerpo.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

Y una sensual voz.

- ¿Un besito? – y estiro los labios como tonta.

Puedo ver, entre mi borrachera, que el sonríe muy chistosamente, pero sin pena. Solo le causaba mucha gracia verme en ese estado pidiéndole un beso.

- Creo que no. – se levantó con la bandeja en la mano. – No puedo besar a una mujer que no conozco.

No estaba tan atónita porque me rechazara, sino por esa sonrisa que me estaba hechizando. No sabía en qué momento comencé a dejar de sentir la presencia de Minato en la fiesta. Ni siquiera me acordaba que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

- Mucho gusto. – estiró el brazo para darme la mano. – Kenji Kawasoe.

- Kushina. – no sé si era la borrachera, o el martini que me había dejado sin voz.

- Hermoso nombre, Kushina. – volvió a sonreír. – Pero no es necesario que me beses para darle celos al hombre de allá. – y señaló con la cabeza.

- ¡No! Yo no…- ni siquiera volteé, me dio mucha pena.

- Creo que él buscará la forma de hablarte, no ha dejado de mirarte desde que llegó. – entonces dio la vuelta para irse. – Y no bebas tanto si no quieres vomitarle encima.

Y como por magia, el estómago comenzó a revolverse. Me sentía mal. ¡Muy mal! Necesitaba ir al baño lo antes posible, sentía que vomitaría a toda la gente que estaba delante de mí. Me levanto y comienzo a caminar rápidamente hacia dentro de la casa, cuando mi cuñado choca el tenedor y la copa para iniciar el primer brindis de la noche.

Su madre llega hasta mí y empieza a llevarme a rastras hasta la pista de baile. No paraba de decir que no podía perderme el brindis. ¡Era el primero! Y mi hermana estaba tan emocionada.

¡Pero quería vomitar! Por Cristo.

- Kushina. Para mí siempre serás mi segunda nuera. – y posó su mano tras mi espalda. Yo solo sonreí.

S- eñora Aiko, muchas gracias. – miré al frente intentando calmar mi respiración. Pero ella siguió hablando.

- Sé que Minato hizo mal las cosas, el debió haber vuelto para estar contigo. Cuánto daría por regresar el tiempo.

- No se preocupe. – apreté la mandíbula. – Quiero decirle que estoy bien, y que ya he superado a Minato.

- Pero no, Kushina…

¡Dios mio! ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí justamente cuando quería descargar todo el alcohol que se me había metido en el cuerpo?

Minato era el hermano menor de Goichi Namikaze, mi cuñado. Minato y yo llevábamos un año de noviazgo cuando le presenté a Goichi, a mi hermana. Ambos dicen que fue amor a primera vista, un día se vieron y al otro día no se soportaban. Me quise reír en ese momento. Los dos eran tan desiguales, a ella le gustaba el romance y las historias de amor, en cambio, a Goichi le gustaba lo rudo, podía imprimirle amor a su vida, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era odioso y creído. Aunque en lo más profundo, tenía un pequeño problema, se sentía solo.

Mi hermana Keiko, un día se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de él, a pesar de sus diferencias, y en una noche, Goichi la besó. Fue algo tierno, aunque Minato y yo nunca esperamos que duraran mucho. Ahora siento, que él también piensa, que ambos nos equivocamos.

En realidad, quienes tenían la expectativa de boda éramos Minato y yo. Pero creo que la vida se encarga de separar siempre lo que va bien. Lo que a pesar de las dificultades, se mantenía a flote. Quizá es el miedo a que haya felicidad, aunque no se merezca. Minato se fue a Tokyo a trabajar, se iría por un año y luego volvería por mí. Pero no fue así. Minato no regresó. Y para empeorar las cosas, hace un mes anunció su compromiso con una modelo, la misma que hoy lo acompañaba.

Su madre, Aiko, me había consolado al año que él no volvió. Cuando se enteró del compromiso de su hijo, no quiso decirme nada, pero a mi hermana se le escapó en la fiesta de soltera, y sentí que el mundo se me derrumbaba.

- Quiero agradecer a todos por haber venido el día de hoy. – mi cuñado Goichi alzó la copa. – Pero no solamente quiero agradecerles a ustedes por su presencia, sino que también quiero agradecer a alguien importante en la vida de mi querida Keiko y yo. – entonces me apuntó. – Quiero que vengas aquí Kushina.

¡No puede ser! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. Me tragué la presión que tenía en la garganta e instantáneamente sentí un mal sabor. Algo no iría bien después que me montase en ese escenario. Fingí una sonrisa, y una vez arriba le di un beso en la mejilla a Goichi.

- Gracias a esta mujer, hoy están todos ustedes aquí. – tomó mi mano. – Ella es mi cuñada, la hermana de Keiko, y el gran amor de mi hermano Minato.

Un revuelo se escuchó por todo el jardín. Miré hacia todos lados para refugiarme en algún lugar donde no me balearan, pero solo alcancé a ver la mirada sorprendida de Minato, y la atónita de su prometida.

¡Que me tragase la tierra ahora mismo!

- Goichi. – le pellizqué el brazo. – No es momento para hacer bromas.

- No estoy bromeando.

Entonces lo miré, y se veía decidido, mirando fijamente a Minato. Aiko subió para calmar a Goichi, que no dijera nada más. Pero no. Había algo en su mirada que quería levantar una pelea, iniciar la guerra de Troya entre los Namikaze.

- ¿Por qué no vienes Minato? Y le dices la verdad a Kushina, dile por qué no volviste.

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Minato dando un paso al frente.

- ¡Díselo cobarde!

- Hijos por favor. – Aiko se alarmó.

Esto se estaba poniendo feo. Y yo no me sentía nada bien. La verdad a todo esto es que Minato ya no me importaba, ni el matrimonio de Goichi, ni mi integridad, ni nada. Solo quería correr, encontrar un baño y ser feliz después de mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes callarte? – Minato subió y se paró a mi lado.

- Porque quiero que esto se acabe de una vez. ¡Ya estoy harto de lo miserable que son!

- ¡Yo no soy miserable! – respiró profundo. – Lo tengo todo. ¡Todo lo que quería!

- ¿Y el amor qué? – Goichi se cruzó de brazos. – Sigues siendo igual de miserable.

Minato se abalanzó a pegarle, pero lo detuve.

- No por favor. – le dije cogiéndolo del brazo.

- ¡No te metas!

- ¡Minato! – Aiko lo reprendió, nunca le gustó que Minato me alzara la voz.

- ¡Ella es la culpable de todo! - me señaló. No sabía a lo que se refería, solo quería irme.

- Minato. – lo volví a coger del brazo. – Me siento mal.

- ¡Suéltame!

Él estaba cegado por la rabia, solo quería pegarle a Goichi por todo lo que estaba diciendo.

- Creo que voy a… - respiré profundo intentando tragar mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula. Entonces Minato reaccionó.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No me siento bien…

Y cuando por fin me escuchó y se preocupó.

- ¡Kushina! – era demasiado tarde.

La voz de Minato denotaba una furia contenida de hace años, quería matar a todos. Sentía que en cualquier momento sacaba un revolver y me apuntaba como Buffalo Bill en el lejano oeste. De repente, comencé a rezar. Le pedí a Dios perdón por todos mis pecados, y por los del mundo entero. Le dije a todos los santos, que si me llevaban al cielo, les iba a servir por toda la eternidad. Creo que hasta llamé al chapulín colorado por si aparecía. No sé, estaba hecha un volcán, cada vez vomitaba más.

Y lo peor, es que era en el traje de cinco mil dólares de Minato, el que había comprado en la tienda más cara de Tokyo, solo por ser la fecha más importante para su hermano.

No podía ser peor.

- Ven hija, vamos para que te limpies.

Aiko se acercó hasta mí y me puso una mano en la espalda, mientras que con la otra cogía mi brazo y me daba la vuelta. Aún sentía los espasmos por todo mi cuerpo. Y el amargo sabor del vómito pegarse de mi paladar. Pero Minato no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente, para él, esto había sido declararle la guerra.

- Luego iré a verte. – habló pacientemente. – Kushina.

Se me erizó toda la columna, y Aiko me frotó la mano.

- No le hagas caso.

Pero era tan difícil dejar de pensar que en lo que me despierte, tendré que pagarle cinco mil dólares a Minato, y quién sabe qué más pueda pedirme que haga. Para mí, esto no pintaba bien, y Aiko lo sabía.

.

.

.

Me desperté pasadas las dos de la tarde. Sentía la boca pastosa, y un dolor de cabeza mortal. Cualquiera diría que sobreviví a un ataque nuclear. Todavía olía a vómito, y por extraño que pareciera el perfume de Minato impregnaba la habitación. Pero no le tomé mucha importancia.

Quería darme una buena ducha, sentirme nueva. Aunque aún me dolía tenerlo tan cerca.

Entré en el baño, me desvestí y abrí la regadera. Mientras me pasaba el jabón por el cuerpo, recordaba lo feliz que era con Minato, a pesar de que tenía un carácter explosivo a veces, era tierno, comprensible, tranquilo, y cariñoso. Había días en los que no lo veía, cada uno tenía sus responsabilidades, él estaba luchando por un trabajo en Tokyo, y yo luchaba por un buen puesto en el hospital donde trabajaba como enfermera.

Hasta que Minato consiguió el mejor trabajo que muchos nunca pueden llegar siquiera a imaginar, ser el traductor del presidente de Japón. Tiene apartamentos en varias ciudades de Japón, viaja por el mundo todos los años, conoce diferentes culturas, hasta ha subido la Torre Eiffel. Si su felicidad sería a costa de la mía, no me importa. Siempre quise que el fuese feliz, e hiciera lo que tanto deseaba.

Ya no quiero saber por qué no regresó. Ahora solo quiero que se vaya y me deje seguir viviendo la soledad que había construido en mi vida. Pero parece que eso no lo comprendía.

- ¿Por qué te tardas tanto?

Minato entró al baño totalmente desnudo dispuesto a ducharse conmigo ahí. ¡Pero qué cínico! ¿No le basta solo con acosarme para que le pague?

- ¿No podías esperar un poco más? Además, ya he terminado.

Intenté salir, pero no sé si fue mi imaginación o él no quería que me fuera.

- No entiendo por qué tuviste que beber tanto. Tenías que haberte controlado.

- Si quería beberme todas las bebidas de la boda, era mi problema.

- No te pongas a la defensiva, solo intento darte un consejo para la próxima vez.

- ¿Y qué si vomito a otro? – me tapé un poco más el cuerpo. – No será a ti. Así que estate tranquilo.

- Deja de taparte, haces como si nunca te hubiese visto desnuda. – torció la boca fastidiado. – Fueron cuatro años los que estuvimos juntos. ¿Crees que se me olvidó donde quedaba cada parte de tu cuerpo? Hasta la forma en que gemías cada vez que te penetraba. Cuando te hacía saber que eras mía.

Yo solo tragué saliva e instantáneamente mis ojos bajaron hasta la protuberancia que se alzaba como antorcha en su entrepierna. Pestañeé tres veces y un calor abrasador me comió la piel. No podía seguir ahí, tenía que correr e irme lejos. Si Minato pasaba un minuto más a mi lado, sabía que iba a cometer una locura.

Y eso hice. Abrí la puerta y corrí. Hasta que lo escuché cantar en la ducha y me frené. Minato no era de los que cantaba en la ducha, pero no, lo peor era que Minato no le gustaba cantar. Y no lo haría ni por todos los millones del mundo. Ahora si la cosa empezaba a aterrarme. O salía de ahí lo antes posible, o me tendría que enfrentar al infierno.

.

.

.

No sabía en qué momento terminé parada entre la línea que me separa del banco, que para mi tortura quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, y la cara ansiosa de Minato que me exigía, le pagara los cinco mil dólares antes de mañana. El día que dejaría la ciudad otra vez, y quizá para siempre. O al menos eso esperaba.

Suspiré derrotada. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Pelear con él sería echarle más leña al fuego, y yo no quería encender ninguno. Terminé por cruzar la calle y una vez adentro del banco, busqué mi libreta. Bueno, ahí se iban todos los ahorros de mi vida, los que me llevarían a comprar una nueva casa. Pero no importaba, no era mujer de deudas, así que tenía que pagar lo que inicié.

Me dirigí a uno de los cubículos y pedí retirar los cinco mil dólares. Llené unas fórmulas, firmé algunos papeles y al cabo de unos minutos ya tenía la cantidad en un sobre. Adiós ahorros. ¡Quería llorar!

- No quiero volver a verte.

Una vez afuera del banco, le di el sobre a Minato de mala forma, y empecé a caminar para coger un taxi. Pero él me agarró del brazo y me arrastró como si fuera su mascota. ¡Qué hombre para fastidiar!

- Me vomitaste encima, Kushina Uzumaki. ¿Crees que solo te iba a pedir los cinco mil dólares que me costó el traje? No. Me debes mucho más que eso.

- ¡Pero ya no tengo dinero!

- ¿Ahora vas a decir que eres pobre?

- No seas abusivo. ¡Suéltame!

- Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de emborracharte como viudo en un bar, y vomitarme delante de todos los invitados, y de mi familia.

No dije nada. Quizá si me quedaba quieta, Minato reconsideraría no seguirme torturando y me dejaría ir libre. Es más, saldría corriendo y me internaría en un búnker con máxima seguridad, no vaya a ser que después quiera ir a buscarme para asesinarme.

- ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

No voy a responder.

- Seguro estás pensando cómo vomitarme de nuevo, ¿cierto?

No lo haré Minato. No harás que te hable.

- ¡Bien! Con que ahora me aplicarás la ley del hielo. – me miró por encima del hombro. – Está bien. No voy a seguir insistiendo. Si no quieres hablar. Yo tampoco lo haré.

- ¡Solo quiero irme!

Entonces no me respondió.

- ¡Ya estoy harta! No puede ser que estemos en esta pelea todo el día. – me solté y caminé por mis propios pies. – Solo quiero irme a mi casa, darme un buen baño y dormir hasta tarde. – guardé silencio e hice la mejor jugada que tenía. – Aparte, debo trabajar. Eso que llevas en la mano era todo el dinero que tenía, y de algo tengo que vivir.

Pero el muy descarado solo soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Que te estés quejando por el dinero.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver?

- Lo más que recuerdo… - se puso la mano en la barbilla. – Es que nunca fuiste mujer que te importara mucho cuánto llevaras en la cartera.

- Ahora tengo una vida por si no lo sabías. – giré a ver un auto que se estacionaba en una pequeña heladería. – Y debo mantenerme sola.

- ¿Qué pasó con tu familia?

- Ellos tienen sus propios problemas.

Minato no dijo nada más. Él sabía que mi familia era buena, dedicada y abnegada. Pero en cuestiones económicas preferían que me fuera a mantener por mis propios medios. En fin, tampoco es que me vaya a poner a llorar por eso. En realidad, ahora solo lloro los cinco mil dólares que tontamente acabo de perder.

- ¿Y ahora donde me llevarás? – dijo Minato muy confiado.

¿Y éste que se cree? Respiré profundo. ¿Acaso me vio cara de tener cinco mil dólares más en mi cuenta? Si ahora solo me alcanzaba para un autobús y un caramelo. Y lo peor de todo es que creo que eso será todo lo que comeré en la semana.

- Después de dejarme quebrada, ¿cómo eres capaz de preguntarme a dónde te voy a llevar?

- Ya… - miró a los lados. – Creo que hoy brindaré yo.

- No quiero andar contigo.

- No es una opción.

Pero en vez de seguir quejándome, solamente lo seguí como una oveja. Ese hombre me empezaba a molestar. ¡Toda su presencia! Desde el perfume que llevaba esa mañana, hasta los zapatos negros de cuero que lo hacían ver un poco más alto.

- ¿Aún sigue ese centro comercial aquí?

Me había encerrado tanto en mi malestar que no me fijé en la calle donde estábamos. Que mal.

- Lamentablemente sí. – le contesté con la boca torcida.

- ¡Vamos a entrar!

- No quiero.

Se puso atrás de mí y me llevó por la espalda.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – intenté quitarme, pero no me dejó. – No soy tu carrito.

El soltó la risa.

- Qué curioso. – dijo aún riéndose. – Eso fue lo segundo que sucedió el día que nos conocimos.

- Ya cállate. ¡No quiero entrar!

- Deja el berrinche.

Lo peor, es que este era el centro comercial donde por primera vez nos conocimos. Subí las escaleras metálicas, y cuando llegué arriba, seguí caminando. Pero me percaté que Minato estaba muy callado. Cuando volteé no lo vi, así que caminé atrás para insultarlo de nuevo, pero él venía subiendo las escaleras que iban bajando. Y se me paralizó el corazón.

- ¿Recuerdas cuándo nos vimos por primera vez? – él sonrió.

Yo no pude decir ni hacer nada.

- Yo subía las escaleras que iban bajando, tú me viste y soltaste una carcajada donde todo el comercial volteó a vernos. – terminó de subir y se me plantó al frente. – Entonces te invité a un batido de fresa.

Estaba estática y él seguía hablando.

- Entonces hice de todo porque volvieras a reír como lo habías hecho en ese instante. – bajó la cabeza. –Aunque muchas veces lloraste por mi estúpido carácter, y mis inseguridades hacia ti.

- Son cosas que suceden. – intenté hacerme la dura.

- Pero debió haber sido de otro modo.

- Ya pasó. – suspiré con cansancio. – No tiene caso que sigamos en esto otra vez.

Me di la vuelta para seguir caminando.

Entonces me toqué el pecho. ¡Lo extrañaba! Más que odiar su presencia, extrañaba cada parte de mi vida con él. Sus risas, sus enojos, sus gruñidos, sus celos, sus inseguridades, sus besos, ese amor que él solo sabía darme aunque a veces pasara de egoísta. Pero era el hombre del que me había enamorado sin pensar algún día dejar de hacerlo. El simple hecho de saber que ya me había olvidado, me desgarraba por dentro.

Ahora él era feliz, se supone que tenía todo lo que quería. ¿No?

El mejor trabajo, una prometida muy atractiva, los carros que siempre quiso, podía vivir tranquilo el resto de su vida. ¿Para qué estaba hoy aquí torturándome con cada recuerdo que quería enterrar? ¿No le basta solamente con estar aquí, frente a mí?

- Kushina…

- Pero seguí caminando sin voltear.

- Tengo que ir a trabajar Minato. – miré ciegamente el reloj. – Me encantaría seguir contigo, pero de verdad tengo que irme.

- Solo respóndeme algo. – hizo una pausa mientras me seguía por detrás. - ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?

- No tiene caso que sepas eso ahora. – de repente mi voz se endureció. – Espero que tengas un buen viaje de regreso, y perdona el número que te hice pasar en la boda de tu hermano. – entonces respiré profundo. – Adiós…

Éste era el final de todo. Ya no habría Minato en mi vida, y él no me siguió. Después de coger un taxi, que gracias a Dios me quedaba algo de dinero para llegar por lo menos hoy a tiempo a mi trabajo, rompí en llanto.

Había aguantado tanto tiempo el nudo en mi garganta, que no podía tragar. Me dolía cada músculo del cuerpo, y los ojos me ardían. Odiaba que Minato regresara, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan injusto para destruir el muro que me había hecho para olvidarlo? ¿No podía solamente irse y ya? Así. Lejos de mí.

Estaba destrozada. Y por más que quisiera deshacerme de él. No podía. Desde que lo vi cruzando la puerta que daba al jardín, supe que mientras más lo negaba, más me enamoraba. Y era una puta masoquista que solo buscaba sufrir sola.

Quise reírme, pero me salieron más lágrimas. Al final, terminé como siempre lo estuve. Sola.

Me duché una vez más aguantando otra vez el llanto. No podía seguir llorando todo el día, tenía pacientes que atender. Salí del baño, me vestí y como pude me peiné. No me veía tan mal en realidad. Solo parecía a mi tía Hyna después del divorcio que la dejó sin nada. Bueno, si. Me veía fatal.

Pero eso no importaba.

No iba al trabajo a buscar marido. Cogí el bolso con mi uniforme adentro y salí a coger otro taxi. Justo a tiempo.

Llegué al hospital y algo me sonó extraño. Unos internos me vieron por un largo rato mientras cuchicheaban. No le habría tomado importancia a menos que mi jefa me llamara con tono de protesta a su oficina. Entonces temblé. Solo esperaba que no me despidieran.

- Enfermera Kushina Uzumaki. – habló acomodándose más en la silla. – He recibido quejas sobre su trabajo.

- ¿Sobre mi trabajo? – abrí los ojos sorprendida.

Nunca, en los cuatro años que tenía trabajando en ese hospital, que eran los mismos a los que Minato se fue. Nadie se había quejado de mi trabajo. Al contrario, siempre recibía regalos de agradecimiento por todo el buen trato que obtenían de mí.

- Debía haber llegado hace veinte minutos y el paciente de la habitación 305 se quejó de que nunca fue a atenderlo.

- Lo siento. Tuve un percance.

- Sabe que aquí los retrasos son inaceptables.

- Si. – bajé la cabeza.

- ¿Sabe qué significa eso?

- Que estoy despedida.

- Lo siento mucho.

Bien. Aquí había terminado mi vida por ahora. Había gastado hasta el último centavo que me quedaba, y ahora desempleada. Conseguir otro trabajo me llevaría un tiempo donde quizá no tendría ni para mantenerme. ¡Todo por seguirle el juego a Minato! Me daban ganas de asesinarlo, pero ya estaría lejos de ahí.

- Enfermera. – me llamó antes de salir de su oficina, pero no la miré.

- Dígame…

- Puedo cambiar mi decisión si el paciente lo decide. – sentí cierta picardía en su voz, sin embargo, no quise prestarle atención. – Recuerde que este hospital se rige, no solamente por la buena atención de su personal de salud, sino por los buenos comentarios de sus pacientes.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Que si el paciente decide que usted se quede, puede quedarse. Si el paciente decide que no. – hizo una pausa breve. – Tendrá que irse. Aunque lamentaremos su pérdida.

- Gracias…

- Está en el jardín.

Sin decir más, me retiré. Aunque no tenía muchas ganas de hablar ni de exigirle a esa persona que optara por hablar bien de mí, para que no me despidieran. No podía quedarme tampoco sin hacer nada. Decidí contarle mi historia, y que en esos momentos quizá él tendría mucho más que yo. Ni modo. Tendría que ser eso o nada.

Decidida salí al jardín y cuando lo vi ahí, parado de perfil mirando hacia los árboles. Un espíritu asesino me caló los huesos. Salí disparada hasta él para matarlo, pero cuando ya iba llegando a cometer mi crimen, él me cogió por la cintura y haciendo presión. Me besó.

¡No lo podía creer! Minato me besaba como si nada malo hubiese sucedido entre nosotros. Y yo estaba molesta. Echa una furia.

- ¿¡Tú eres el paciente que se quejó y que casi me despide!?

- Solo quería agregar un poco de drama.

- ¿¡Drama!?

Minato corrió hasta uno de los árboles y yo me fui atrás solo para enterrarlo vivo sin derecho a súplica.

- ¡Kushina cálmate!

- ¡No me voy a calmar! – le mostré el puño. - ¡Por tu culpa me ha pasado todo esto!

- ¡Solo escúchame!

- ¡No!

- ¡Kushina!

- ¡Vete a casar con tu Cameron Díaz japonesa y a mí déjame vivir en paz!

- ¡No me voy casar!

- ¡Entonces ve a morirte a otro lado!

Se frenó y yo tropecé con su espalda.

- No querrás quedarte viuda.

- ¿Viuda? – abrí los ojos sorprendida.

Él soltó una carcajada.

- Pareces un búho.

- ¡Ya deja de jugar!

- Está bien. – se pasó la mano por la boca para dejar de reír.

Se acercó a mí y me miró fijamente. Extrañaba esa mirada pícara que tenía cuando quería decirme algo importante.

- No me voy a casar con Cameron Díaz. – hizo énfasis en el nombre. – Sabes que no me gustan las rubias. – sonrió. – Tampoco con la mujer que me acompañó.

- No entiendo.

- Mi hermano me reprochaba casi todos los días por teléfono porque no regresaba por ti. Y ya estaba obstinado y enojado que me llamara hasta en horario de trabajo solo por eso. Así que le dije que me casaría.

- ¿Y esa mujer…? – hice una pausa. - ¿…Es?

- Mi asistente. – se puso serio así que ahí supe que era muy importante todo lo que me decía. – Le expliqué que regresaría para la boda de mi hermano, le conté sobre ti y del supuesto compromiso que no tenía. Entonces accedió a acompañarme para seguir la mentira que les había dicho.

No respondí.

- Su esposo me amenazó en cortarme en pedazos y venderme al mercado negro si le hacía algo. – se rió entre dientes. – Así que no puedo enamorarme de ella.

- No me parece gracioso. – entrecerré los ojos y apreté los labios.

- Lo siento Kushina. – me cogió de las manos temblando. – Perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir todo este tiempo, yo quise alejarme de todos. Fue mi decisión, quise vivir otra vida, empezar de cero. Olvidar mi pasado. Pero lo que hice fue sentirme más solo de lo que jamás estuve. – la nuez de Adán se le movió con fuerza, señal de que tragó fuerte. – Nunca acepté lo que la vida me estaba dando, ése amor con el que siempre soñé.

Me sonrió con cariño.

- Tú llenabas toda mi vida, no me había dado cuenta que mi aire olía a ti, que mi cama se mantenía cómoda si estabas ahí, que mis brazos picaban cuando te ibas. Y hoy, cuando me dijiste adiós, sentí lo que tanto y nunca temí, que no estarías más para mí.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – me tragué el nudo de la garganta.

- Porque te amo, y quiero que vuelvas a mi vida.

Se alejó un poco más soltándome las manos.

- Estoy harto de estar sin ti, de no verte quitarle las aceitunas a la pizza, de poner esa mala boca a la comida que no te gusta, de ensuciar la mesa para que yo la limpie, estoy harto de no verte acomodada a mi pecho en el gran sillón de la sala, o besándonos en la cocina, cuando hay mucha gente en la casa. Estoy harto de estar sin ti y ya no aguanto.

- ¿No tengo opciones?

- No.

- Se supone que estamos en un país libre.

- Pero en este – se tocó el pecho. - Hay dictadura.

- ¿Estamos hablando de boda?

Él miró el cielo y luego a mí.

- Lo quisiera.

- Mirándolo de ese modo… - miré a un lado. – Creo que tengo que pensarlo.

- ¿Por qué tanto?

- Si no vas a esperar, entonces no. No quiero nada contigo. – me crucé de brazos y le di la espalda.

- Como quieras.

Minato me pasó por el lado y siguió caminando. Quien no lo conociera diría que se sentía molesto u obstinado. Pero no, ese era el _como quieras_ que usaba cuando se sentía derrotado, cuando sentía que ya no había nada que hacer.

- Creo que podríamos usar los cinco mil dólares para mi traje. Se supone que ahora todo lo tuyo es mío, ¿no es cierto?

Él se frenó de repente.

- ¿No te has casado y ya quieres tu dinero de vuelta?

- Bueno, tengo que asegurar lo que comeré hoy.

- ¿Tan mal estás con las cuentas? – se giró a verme.

- Necesitaba una casa nueva.

- Pero eso no hace que comas cualquier cosa en la calle.

- No me he enfermado hasta ahora.

- ¡Kushina!

- Ya no me regañes.

- Me cogió de la mano mientras caminábamos al auto.

- Más tarde voy a hacerte el amor.

- ¡De eso es todo lo que estás pendiente! – le golpeé el brazo.

- Ahora no vas a comer.

- ¡Minato!

Soltamos una carcajada, entonces me miró fijamente antes de abrirme la puerta.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

Bueno, al final no había sido tan malo haber vomitado y perdido cinco mil dólares al mismo tiempo.


End file.
